It's all in your head
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Two girls show up at the school. One seems norma and pleasant. tHe other just wants to be left alone. So she comes off as a bit...confrontational. "Dude, she just backhanded you after just looking at you. More than confrontational" anyway. These two girls just may give the loved group a run for there money when it comes to rough times and loyalty...or is she loyal?


Soul Eater : It's all in your head.

Hello. I decided to write a sould eater story. Please read and review. The more reviews, the faster I update. Thanks!

~scarlet.

I found myself in a dark room. No light. I could only see myself. Nothing more. Beneath my feet, the floor disappeared as ropes, hands, chains and vines slithered out and wrapped themselves around me. I couldn't move. All I could do was call out for help. Ilooked around to see a small group of people surrounding me. I think they are my frineds. I call out for help (which is something I never do). Im calling out to them when all at once, they trun their backs on me and walk away. They ignore my cries of pain and desperation as the things from the pit drag me down where ever they came from. My head passes the ground nd I am able to get one hand free, and as I reach upwards hoping to grabb onto the dirt, I see their hands, reaching towards my outstretched hand. The creatures loosen their hold of me and I am able to touch the hand of what seemed to be a boy with a red sleeve. But the moment my fingers graze his, they tighten and yanke me down into red liquid.

I feel it seeping into my lungs and I struggle to get free for few minutes. I finally break the surface with my fingers and then my head. Before my shoulders are even out I let out a blood chilling scream before they drag me under again.

I wake up from the nightmare like I usually do. Panting and sweating. I do not have this dream often, but I have had it before. It always occurs when I am about to be hurt by someone close to me. To prevent this, I tend to avoid people. The only person I trust is my weapon. She has been my closest friend since we were 5. She is like my other half and has been there for me through everything.

I climb out of my warm bed and pad softly to the kitchen to find to see Ray already dressed and drinking coffee. "Ray. Why you up early?" I slurr.

"um…..first day of school." I just stare at her with huge eyes. "Um…did you forget?" I just stand frozen for a few seconds before completely spazzing out and running back to my room to get changed.

~one outfit and fight over me eating later…

"Ray, why are we even doing this. We can get stronger *yawn* on our own." I ask.

"Ya'know trinity, a school setting may get you over your fear of people." Ray said.

"I don't have a fear of people. I just don't like being stabbed in the back. Speaking of this, I had that dream again last night. Great omen hu?" Ray shakes her head at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrug my shoulders and hop onto the concrete wall next to us, holding my arms out like a tightrope walker, I quietly sing a song to my self.

Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.  
Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da.  
Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.  
chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.  
Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."

Lyrics from

ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.  
sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.  
tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.  
mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.

Lyrics from

nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.  
sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.  
ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.  
makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku.

Lyrics from

sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.  
sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.  
ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.  
kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru.

Lyrics from

mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai  
o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU

Translation

Lyrics from

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
'I don't want to disappear this way.  
How can I make people dream of me?'  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"

Lyrics from

The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.  
That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.

Lyrics from

The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.

Lyrics from

The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.

Lyrics from

Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush  
The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts

Lyrics from

The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.

Ray looked up at me. "Why do you always have to sing such a creepy song?"

"It's not creepy!" I say as I jump down from the wall. She shaked her head at me and sighs. "Whatever, we are here now. Lets just go get situateted into class." I nod and stiffly follow behind. Not looking forward to anything behind the doors of the DWMA.

Sorry it is so short. The chapters will be longer. P.S. I own nothing. The song is called alice human sacrifice. The vocaloids sing it I suggest you listen to it. Thanks! Love to all.

Please reveiw


End file.
